Missing
by Waterbird72
Summary: Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon go missing! The Winter Solstice is approaching and chaos will ensue if they aren't rescued by then. I suck at summaries. Rated T to be safe (also for very minor violence like stabbing someone). (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**So this came out of my crazy messed up mind. Hope you like it.**

 **A few notes - Thalia isn't part of the Hunters. Nico is dating Will. And Jason will be here, but not as much since I'm mainly sticking to the Greek forms of the gods.**

 **I'm not Rick Riordan and don't own his stuff. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Something was wrong. I just knew it. Then again, wasn't something always wrong? I reached out my arm and felt the smooth stone of the fountain my father had given me.

The running water always helped soothe me. I reached my fingers out a bit further only to find that there was no water flowing through the magic fountain.

I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision and sat up on the bed. It was quieter than usual in the cabin. I stared at the fountain and gasped.

A huge crack ran down the middle of my unbreakable magic fountain.

* * *

 **Nico POV**

When I slept, I slept like the dead. Not that they ever sleep, but whatever. So when I woke up to find the moon still high up in the sky, I knew something wasn't right.

Sighing, I flopped my arm over the edge of the bed and waved my fingers around until they came in contact with the woven basket.

My father had gotten me a skeleton cat to keep me company and it slept in this basket on the floor next to my bed.

I felt around the basket, and not finding her, sat up on the bed.

My eyes widened.

My sweet immortal Merla was a heap of bones.

* * *

 **Thalia POV**

It was too quiet in the cabin. That was probably why I was woken up in the middle of the night.

My cloud would always help me fall asleep. My father had sent me a small cloud that always rained in case I ever wanted to IM him. I kept it over a magic bowl that never filled on the stand next to my bed.

Wait. That was why the cabin was so quiet. I cleared my blurry vision and nearly cried out.

My beautiful present was replaced with a bowl full to the brim and some scattered fog around it.

* * *

 **All Three POV**

Something was wrong with my father. I quickly got out of bed and ran as fast as I could to the Big House.

* * *

 **So I hope you liked it! Please review! They mean so much to me. Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back guys! I'm putting my collection** **A Collection of Memories** **on hold for right now. Sorry to everyone who requested a one-shot. I'll get to you eventually, just not right now.**

 **Moving on, please leave a review. It means everything to me to know how I'm doing.**

 **As usual, I'm not Rick Riordan and I don't own his stuff.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I arrived at the Big House, barefoot and slightly out of breath. I stopped for a second to catch my breath and saw Nico and Thalia approaching quickly.

"Hey guys. What happened to you?" I asked.

"No time for that, Kelp Head. Something's wrong," Thalia said, and banged on the door of the Big House.

A very sleepy Chiron opened the door and blinked when he saw who it was.

"Percy? Thalia? Nico? What happened?"

"Something's wrong with my dad," all three of us responded at once.

His eyes widened and quickly ushered us in. He sat us down on the floral print couch and sat down himself on a chair in front of us.

"Alright. Tell me exactly what happened. One at a time," he added the last sentence after a pause. Thalia went first.

"My storm cloud kind of broke. It's just a bunch of really humid air on my dresser now," Thalia said, looking slightly depressed. I could sympathize. Anything from our parents was cherished. It wasn't often we got gifts.

Nico looked almost ready to cry. Almost. "Merla is dead. She's just a pile of cat bones," he said quietly. Merla was his most favorite living thing, after Will and Hazel. Maybe tied with Hazel.

I took a breath and said, "My fountain broke. It's got a huge crack down the middle and the water stopped flowing."

Chiron thought for a second and then said, "So your gifts from your fathers all broke at the same time. You were right to come here. Something is certainly wrong. The best we can do right now is try to contact Apollo and hope for a prophecy."

He walked(trotted?) over to a little fountain that was sort of like mine. Tossing in a drachma, he asked for Apollo.

Suddenly, the sun god appeared in the middle of the room.

He stretched and yawned. "Couldn't this have waited? Oh wait. No it can't. I bring bad news to you. The big 3 have disappeared."

All three of us shot up at once, talking at once.

"I get it! Calm down. You're giving me headache. You should be thankful I have a higher tolerance for demigods than the other gods do. Look, I don't know what happened or how we're going to get them back. All I know right now is that your dads are the ones keeping everything running smoothly up in Olympus. If they're not back by the Winter Solstice, well, all I can say is that it won't be good." Apollo looked serious and I knew we were deep trouble.

"But there's still no prophecies coming. What are we supposed to do? Where do we start?" Thalia asked. She had a good point.

Apollo snapped his figure and a sleepy Ella appeared in the room.

"Why is Ella here?" she asked.

Apollo smiled and patted her head. "Hello sweet Ella. It seems some of the gods have gone missing. Do you know anything, dear?"

Ella blinked a few times before answering. "Yes! Ella knows! Ella has words for miss Thalia!"

Thalia raised her head. "What is it Ella? What can you tell me?"

Ella cleared her throat before speaking.

 **"** **Lords of Earth**

 **In midst of mirth.**

 **Taken in the night.**

 **Despite their might.**

 **Chaos will ensue lest found where they lay.**

 **Sibylline Books, show the way."**

The air shimmered with gold dust and piece of paper appeared in Ella's hands.

"Here miss Thalia. Did Ella do good?" Ella asked shyly, handing Thalia the paper. Apollo smiled and patted Ella on the head again.

"Yes Ella. You did very good. Now why don't you go back home? I'm sure Tyson is worried about you," Apollo said in an almost loving way. Ella nodded and left the Big House.

He turned to us. "What? She's special. Anyway, Thalia. Let's see what the paper says."

* * *

 **I decided to just cut it off here since it was getting too big. In my opinion at least. Oh well. I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review telling me what you think!**


End file.
